Resistance variable memory elements, which include Programmable Conductive Random Access Memory (PCRAM) elements, have been investigated for suitability as semi-volatile and non-volatile random access memory elements. A typical PCRAM device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,365, which is assigned to Micron Technology, Inc.
A PCRAM device typically includes chalcogenide glass, for example, a GexSe100−x glass, as the active switching material. A conductive material, such as silver, is incorporated into the chalcogenide glass creating a conducting channel. During operation of the device, the conducting channel can receive and expel metal ions (e.g., silver ions) to program a particular resistance state (e.g., a higher or a lower resistance state) for the memory element through subsequent programming voltages, such as write and erase voltages. After a programming voltage is removed, the programmed resistance states can remain intact for an indefinite period, generally ranging from hours to weeks. In this way, the typical chalcogenide glass-based PCRAM device functions as a variable resistance memory having at least two resistance states, which define two respective logic states.
A chalcogenide glass-based device, however, can become unstable at higher temperatures. Accordingly, it is desired to have a memory device based on materials other than chalcogenide glass, particularly a material that would provide improved thermal stability. It is also desired to have a memory device with an architecture that permits efficient surface area usage.